


Отличники боевой и политической

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Humor, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Секс с использованием секса, что может быть лучше





	Отличники боевой и политической

Все оказалось так, как Наполеон и думал. С его навыками визуально оценивать силу и опасность противника, находить скрытые под одеждой наплечники с кобурами или ножи, несложно было с самого начала определить, что скрывается под водолазками и мешковатыми куртками Ильи.  
Все оказалось именно так, как он и думал.  
Илья из-за своего роста казался худощавым, но, когда он разделся, любопытному взгляду открылись и налитые мышцы рук, и идеально прокачанный живот, и аппетитные крылышки тазовых костей, и длинные, нереально длинные ноги, и — чертовски привлекательная даже на вид штука, как на вкус Соло: член в окружении русых волос. Толстый, ровный, длиной, правда, едва ли на полтора кулака, он был из тех, что так нравились Наполеону от первого до последнего дюйма. Такая толщина была идеальной – и в рот, и в дело. Наполеон лишь на половину секунды представил, как этот член будет распирать губы, и тут же сглотнул голодную слюну. О том, каково будет принимать его в себя, не моглось и мечтать, сразу становилось жарко.  
Илья переминался с ноги на ногу под внимательным взглядом, скулы его чуть краснели, а кулаки сжимались сами собой в неявном по лицу приступе. Наполеон же, лежа на кровати в одном лишь халате на голое тело, все смотрел и смотрел. Как истинный гурман, он знал, что половина вкуса – в том, как выглядит блюдо. А это блюдо, следовало отдать должное, выглядело очень аппетитно.  
— Подойди, — то ли попросил, то ли приказал он, и Илья, отводя взгляд, подошел к кровати, уперся в край коленями и снова застыл. Наполеон, сохраняя привычное достоинство и невозмутимость даже в этой ситуации, приподнялся и сел, легким движением плеч скинул халат, и уже абсолютно обнаженным оказался возле Ильи, который смотрел куда угодно, только не на него.  
Наполеон, сев так, чтобы почти обнимать ноги Ильи своими, приблизил лицо к его паху и пока просто смотрел. Смотрел и смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел, все никак не находя сил заставить себя начать делать хоть что-то, настолько его увлек голый и доступный Курякин. Внимание, которое Наполеон оказывал его члену, не осталось незамеченным. Пусть сам Илья и старательно отводил взгляд, но тело его уже жило собственной жизнью. Член, налитой и толстый, не мог подняться в полную силу, торчал почти горизонтально, но едва головки коснулось дыхание Соло, как он вздрогнул, а потом еще и еще раз.  
Наполеон, облизав губы, — но скорее, чтобы сглотнуть голодную слюну, чем смягчить, — легко провел ими по уздечке члена Ильи, а потом, двумя пальцами осторожно и нежно взяв под головкой, приподнял так, что почти прижал его к животу Курякина. Илья теперь отчаянно жмурился, кулаки все еще были сжаты, но легкое дрожание невероятных ресниц выдавало его с головой. Как и член, который под легкими касаниями губ Наполеона, казалось, еще сильнее напрягся. Ободренный этим Наполеон продолжил свои изуверские ласки, пока еще только нежно проводя кончиком языка по уздечке и по складкам крайней плоти вокруг головки, поддразнивал быстрой щекоткой по самым чувствительным местам, но к основному не приступал. Илья покрылся потом, член стоял вертикально уже без помощи руки Наполеона, головка – темно-розовая, нежная и чувствительная даже на вид, — так и манила к себе, и Соло, мягко обняв ее губами, понемногу впустил член Ильи в рот до половины.  
Награда нашла героя сразу же. Илья вознаградил его действия тонким, едва ли на уровне слышимости, стоном, этим выдавая себя с головой. Неизвестно на самом деле, правда ли в КГБ обучают так, как в ЦРУ, но все сексуальные практики и девиации курсанты должны были знать, чтобы не быть раскрытыми врагом. Наполеона, конечно, от этих курсов освободили. Хорошо, что преподавать не заставили, как потом он думал. А вот Илья…  
А вот Илья, очевидно, прогуливал, потому что сразу же показал, что происходящее, пусть он и старался это скрыть, его заводит. Он молчал, но уже не сжимал губы в привычную тонкую линию, а разомкнул их. Теперь было слышно его чуть сиплое дыхание, идущее прямо из груди. Если приложить к ней ухо, то можно было бы даже услышать, как этот звук: полуурчание, полустон, — зарождается где-то в районе сердца.  
Наполеон, решив отложить этот романтический жест на следующий раз – следующий раз, один из того бесконечного множества, что ждали их впереди, — вернулся к своему занятию. Уперевшись ладонями в матрас, он снова поймал губами член Ильи и медленно, теперь уже готовясь взять до конца, впустил его по языку до горла и, не давая передышки, сразу внутрь. Как он и думал – толстые члены давали остальным фору. Рот распирало, головка проходилась между языком и небом так плотно, что Илья должен был чувствовать это. И он чувствовал. Едва подняв взгляд, Наполеон был снова вознагражден открывшимся видом.  
Курякин, ошалело распахнув глаза и округлив рот, смотрел вниз – и Наполеон был уверен в том, что тот видит. Обнаженного его, с членом во рту, с полными и уже покрасневшими губами, оставлявшими мокрый след на нежной коже, с глазами, полными обожания и желания – Соло сам бы кончил от такой картины.  
— Что?.. – вопрос умер в горле Ильи, так и не родившись, а Наполеон, сосредоточившись, полностью впустил его в горло и сглотнул слюну.  
Кажется, Курякин был из громких, хоть пока и старательно пытался это скрыть. Наполеон мысленно улыбнулся – он раскалывал и не таких, а заставить Илью издавать те сводящие с ума звуки, что так нравились Соло, стало делом чести. Он так же медленно, как до этого брал, выпустил его член изо рта, при этом старательно сжав губы, и даже щеки втянул, чтобы Илья посильнее почувствовал этот безумивший вакуум, от которого подкашивались ноги. Наполеон снова посмотрел на него, чтобы оценить произведенный эффект, но теперь Курякин его обыграл. Он снова зажмурился и молчал, не издавая и звука, будто пытался получить олимпийское золото по тишине.  
Наполеон скрыл улыбку и снова, но теперь помогая рукой, направил его член в рот, и больше не отвлекался. Сосал так, будто за это обещали заплатить, мягко покачивал тяжелую мошонку в ладони, чуть сжимал и касался кончиком пальца за ней, потирал едва заметную морщинку. Соло сосал – Илья молчал и не двигался, только внезапно его вдруг стало колотить, а изо рта донеслись те самые звуки, что сводили Наполеона с ума. Илья стонал – Наполеон ухмылялся в глубине коварной души и продолжал сосать, доводить несчастного русского до изнеможения.  
Илья вздрагивал все крупнее, подсказывая Соло, что пора заканчивать это мучение, иначе он так и не доберется до десерта, но выпустить член изо рта было невозможно. Наполеон готов был сосать и облизывать его всю жизнь, настолько тот был идеален. С легким стоном недовольства он все же заставил себя отстраниться и ползком – но сохраняя достоинство! – ловко двигая руками, задницей и ногами по кровати, добрался до середины. Илья смотрел на него с таким недоумением, что даже сравнений не находилось. Наполеон легким взмахом ладони позвал его к себе, и Илья, почти падая на кровать, оказался ровно над ним. От того, чтобы не рухнуть, его удерживало только то, что он успел вытянуться на выпрямленных руках.  
— Вот так, — похвалил Наполеон, чуть сдвигаясь вниз, чтобы занять наилучшее положение для следующего задуманного им издевательства.  
Он приподнял голову и посмотрел вниз, а все еще недоумевающий Илья последовал его примеру. И увидел ровно то же, что и Соло – как соприкасаются их члены.  
— Что ты?.. – и снова Илье не удалось договорить, потому что Наполеон, обхватив свой член, мягко провел головкой по всей длине члена Ильи, а сам, жадно открыв рот и распахнув глаза, чтобы точно ничего не упустить, ловил каждый, даже самый незаметный отзвук того, что творилось с Курякиным. Если это хоть немного было похоже на то, что чувствовал сам Наполеон, то выходило, что Илье сейчас невообразимо хорошо. По спине бежали мурашки, концентрируясь горячим током в позвоночнике, оттуда мелкими искрами следовали до затылка, взрываясь там фейерверком, а потом – вниз, до самых пяток, заставляя тело напрягаться и дрожать.  
Илья вытянулся, выгнул шею и запрокинул голову, и Наполеон наконец-то услышал то самое, неприкрытое и громкое свидетельство того, как же хорошо сейчас Илье. Он стонал, в голос, бесстыдно, хрипло, срываясь на рычание, а затем снова набирал высоту, звук становился тонким, когда Наполеон быстрыми движениями руки заставлял их члены соприкасаться по всей длине. Илья стонал – а невыносимое удовольствие прокатывалось по телу Наполеона, и в этом взаимодействии был основной, самый яркий вкус их близости.  
— Посмотри вниз, — велел Соло, и Илья, раскрыв потерянные, уже совсем мутные глаза, подчинился, опустил голову и не смог уже ее поднять, настолько его увлекло зрелище движущихся друг по другу членов.  
— Илья, — пытался отвлечь его Наполеон, но удалось это не сразу. Илью колотило, изо рта вырывались только сдавленные хрипы, и по тому, как напряглись его ноги, Соло сразу понял, что финиш близок.  
Именно поэтому он и отстранился, а когда Илья обиженно посмотрел на него, коснулся его груди, провел по ней ладонью, задерживаясь над левым соском, а потом прихватил его между согнутыми указательным и средним пальцем и сжал. Курякин же в ответ на это задохнулся и чуть не рухнул всем весом на довольного обнаруженным фактом Наполеона.  
— Ты ведь знал, что соски у мужчин чувствительны? – отстранённым тоном, будто погодой интересовался, спросил Соло.  
Во взгляде Ильи читалось, что его знания сейчас ограничиваются единственным способом убийства самого Наполеона, который смеет прерывать сеанс невыносимого удовольствия Курякина. Это было даже забавным. Сейчас. В иное время Соло бы немного испугался. Немного, но испугался бы.  
— Потрогай себя так, — мягко, отвлекая бархатными обертонами, попросил он, и Илья, с трудом подняв руку, коснулся своего соска, погладил его подушечкой указательного пальца, надавил, чувствуя, как сосок становится плотным, и отпустил, а потом погладил снова, пощекотал и сжал.  
Наполеон, пользуясь моментом, продолжил гладить его член головкой своего, теперь по всей длине – от кончика до основания, не забывая про мошонку, вверх и вниз, и снова вверх, и…  
Илью выгнуло над ним, громкий крик, исполненный такой страсти и невероятного блаженства, наконец-то нашедшего выход, почти оглушил Наполеона, а густые капли спермы, вытекавшие на его кулак и падавшие на живот, даже немного поразили. Удивленно открыв рот, но не в силах сказать хоть что-то, Наполеон с упоением наблюдал за оргазмом Ильи, за тем, как тот, сводя брови у переносицы, кривя лицо, кончал, забрызгивая лежавшего под ним Соло с таким неприкрытым удовольствием, что хотелось немедленно последовать за ним.  
Но Наполеону выдержка не изменила. Он даже успел подхватить упавшего на него Илью и помог ему лечь на спину, пока тело еще переживало последние сполохи оргазма. Наполеон не мог отвести взгляда от Ильи, ставшего сейчас совсем мальчишкой, настолько молодо, совсем по возрасту, он выглядел. Наполеон в приступе необъяснимой нежности наклонился и коснулся его губ своими, а Илья, пусть немного вяло и устало, но ответил на поцелуй. Постепенно он сам углублял его, и вскоре Наполеон почувствовал его ладонь на левой ягодице. Илья, целуя его, забыл о всяком стеснении и вульгарно тискал Соло за задницу, отчего состояние Наполеона не становилось легче.  
Настало время, когда возбужденный позавидовал кончившему. Чуть отстранившись, Наполеон спросил:  
— Сколько тебе нужно времени?  
Илья неловко пожал плечами.  
— Минут двадцать, может быть. Или тридцать.  
Наполеон быстро прикинул что-то в уме и решительно поднялся. Илья, с трудом запрокинув голову, смотрел на то, как Соло откидывает подушки и садится так, чтобы чувствовать изголовье кровати в опоре.  
— Настала твоя очередь потрудиться языком, — объяснил Наполеон, а Илья с сомнением покачал головой.  
— Русский не встанет на колени перед американцем, — с угрозой произнес он, а Наполеон, тяжело вздохнув над упрямством этого гордого сына страны советов, заставил его занять свое место.  
— Ничего, зато я не гордый. И могу встать на колени перед тобой, — с легкой насмешкой сказал он, проводя головкой члена по губам Ильи, оказавшимися напротив его паха, едва Соло расставил ноги по бокам от груди Курякина. А тот, приняв вызов, медленно, но уверенно впустил его член в горло, давая понять Наполеону, что вряд ли Илья прогуливал курсы сексуального обучения.  
Но спустя всего доли секунды Соло стало не до ревности. Илья Курякин, краса и гордость КГБ, кажется, во всем был отличником.


End file.
